f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1985 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1985 |driver1 =Alain Prost |driver1points =73 |driver2 =Michele Alboreto |driver2points =53 |driver3 =Keke Rosberg |driver3points =40 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =90 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =82 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =71 }} The 1985 Formula One season was the 36th season of the FIA Formula One World Championship. It began on April 7, 1985 in Brazil, and finished after sixteen races on November 3, 1985 in Australia. The season was dominated by Alain Prost in his . Prost won the Drivers' Championship by 20 points over Michele Alboreto. McLaren also won the Constructors' Championship, but by only an eight-point margin over Alboreto's team. __TOC__ Teams and Drivers Entry List Marlboro McLaren International |constructor = |chassis = MP4/2B |tyre = |engine = TTE PO1 V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Niki Lauda |firstdriverrounds = 1-13, 15-16 |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 1 |seconddriver = John Watson |seconddriverrounds = 14 |thirddrivernumber = 2 |thirddriver = Alain Prost |thirddriverrounds = All }} Tyrrell Racing Organisation |constructor = |chassis = 012 014 |tyre = |engine = DFY V8 3.0 EF4B V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Martin Brundle* |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Stefan Johansson |seconddriverrounds = 1 |thirddrivernumber = 4 |thirddriver = Stefan Bellof† |thirddriverrounds = 2-11 |fourthdrivernumber = 4 |fourthdriver = Ivan Capelli |fourthdriverrounds = 14, 16 |fifthdrivernumber = 4 |fifthdriver = Philippe Streiff |fifthdriverrounds = 15 }} Canon Williams Honda Team |constructor = |chassis = FW10 |tyre = |engine = RA164E V6t 1.5 RA165E V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Nigel Mansell |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Keke Rosberg |seconddriverrounds = All }} Motor Racing Developments Ltd. |constructor = |chassis = BT54 |tyre = |engine = M12/13 L4t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Nelson Piquet |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = François Hesnault |seconddriverrounds = 1-4 |thirddrivernumber = 8 |thirddriver = Marc Gené |thirddriverrounds = 5-16 }} Skoal Bandit F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = 03 |tyre = |engine = 415T L4t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Manfred Winkelhock |firstdriverrounds = 1-9 |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Philippe Alliot‡ |seconddriverrounds = 1-14 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Kenny Acheson |thirddriverrounds = 5-16 }} John Player Special Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 97T |tyre = |engine = EF15 V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Elio de Angelis |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Ayrton Senna |seconddriverrounds = All }} Equipe Renault Elf |constructor = |chassis = RE60 RE60B |tyre = |engine = EF4B V6t 1.5 EF15 V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = François Hesnault |firstdriverrounds = 9 |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 15 |seconddriver = Patrick Tambay |seconddriverrounds = 1-14, 16 |thirddrivernumber = 16 |thirddriver = Derek Warwick |thirddriverrounds = 1-14, 16 }} Barclay Arrows BMW |constructor = |chassis = A8 |tyre = |engine = M12/13 L4t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 17 |firstdriver = Gerhard Berger |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 18 |seconddriver = Thierry Boutsen |seconddriverrounds = All }} Toleman Group Motorsport |constructor = |chassis = TG185 |tyre = |engine = 415T L4t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Teo Fabi |firstdriverrounds = 4-16 |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Piercarlo Ghinzani |seconddriverrounds = 10-16 }} Spirit Enterprises Ltd. |constructor = |chassis = 101D |tyre = |engine = 415T L4t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 21 |firstdriver = Mauro Baldi |firstdriverrounds = 1-3 |testdrivers = }} Benetton Team Alfa Romeo |constructor = |chassis = 184TB 185T |tyre = |engine = 890T V8t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Riccardo Patrese |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Eddie Cheever |seconddriverrounds = All }} Osella Squadra Corse |constructor = |chassis = FA1F |tyre = |engine = 890T V8t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver = Piercarlo Ghinzani |firstdriverrounds = 1-8 |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 24 |seconddriver = Huub Rothengatter |seconddriverrounds = 9-16 }} Equipe Ligier Gitanes |constructor = |chassis = JS25 |tyre = |engine = EF4B V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 25 |firstdriver = Andrea de Cesaris |firstdriverrounds = 1-11 |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 25 |seconddriver = Philippe Streiff |seconddriverrounds = 12-14, 16 |thirddrivernumber = 26 |thirddriver = Jacques Laffite |thirddriverrounds = 1-14, 16 }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 156/85 |tyre = |engine = Ferrari 031 V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Michele Alboreto |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 28 |seconddriver = René Arnoux |seconddriverrounds = 1 |thirddrivernumber = 28 |thirddriver = Stefan Johansson |thirddriverrounds = 2-16 }} Minardi Team SpA |constructor = |chassis = M185 |tyre = |engine = DFY V8 3.0 615-90 V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 29 |firstdriver = Pierluigi Martini |firstdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = }} West Zakspeed Racing |constructor = |chassis = 841 |tyre = |engine = 1500/4 L4t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 30 |firstdriver = Jonathan Palmer |firstdriverrounds = 2-4, 7-11 |testdrivers = |seconddrivernumber = 30 |seconddriver = Christian Danner |seconddriverrounds = 13-14 }} Team Haas |constructor = |chassis = THL1 |tyre = |engine = 415T L4t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Alan Jones |firstdriverrounds = 12, 14-16 |testdrivers = }} ** Brundle would drive a #4 car in Germany and Austria. *† Bellof would drive a #3 car in Germany and Austria. *‡ Alliot would drive a #9 car during the next four races. Calendar Season Report Pre-Season Race One: 1985 Brazilian Grand Prix Race Two: 1985 Portuguese Grand Prix Race Three: 1985 San Marino Grand Prix Race Four: 1985 Monaco Grand Prix Race Five: 1985 Canadian Grand Prix Race Six: 1985 Detroit Grand Prix Race Seven: 1985 French Grand Prix Race Eight: 1985 British Grand Prix Race Nine: 1985 German Grand Prix Race Ten: 1985 Austrian Grand Prix Race Eleven: 1985 Dutch Grand Prix Race Twelve: 1985 Italian Grand Prix Race Thirteen: 1985 Belgian Grand Prix Race Fourteen: 1985 European Grand Prix Race Fifteen: 1985 South African Grand Prix Race Sixteen: 1985 Australian Grand Prix Post-Season Results Final Standings World Championship for Drivers World Championship for Constructors Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1985 Formula One Season